Sirenas
by A jar of Beatles
Summary: Siento que mi pecho se contrae y mis manos se llenan de una sustancia demasiado espesa para ser agua. Sangre. [...] -Bienvenidos a los 72avos Juegos del Hambre.- Al fin y al cabo eso somos, niños marchando a una muerte segura.
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Antes que nada, mucho gusto, esta es mi primera incursión al mundo del fanfiction como "escritora" (si se podría decir así). Escribí esto más que nada por diversión, pero pensé: "¿y si lo publico? ". La decisión me llevo bastante tiempo y bastantes consultas con la almohada, pero acá está. Espero que lo disfruten y, al ser mi primer fic, cualquier critica será más que bienvenida. **

* * *

**Prólogo**

El golpeteo de las olas contra mis talones, el viento revolviendo mis cabellos, el olor a sal llenando mis pulmones cada vez que respiro. El mar se alza frente a mí, sereno, infinito. El sol está apunto de esconderse en el horizonte. Respiro una vez más y pienso en la hermosura del paisaje que tengo frente a mis ojos, no creo que haya nada que se le compare.

El silencio que hasta ese momento me acompañaba se interrumpe. Mis oídos se llenan de una melodía desconocida, un dulce canto sin letra, un susurro que me llena de tranquilidad el cuerpo, el alma. Podría quedarme así por el resto de mi vida.

¿Habrá algo más del otro lado del mar? ¿Algo más allá del horizonte? ¿Alguien se estará preguntando lo mismo en algún lugar lejano? ¿O seremos solo nosotros, pequeños e incipientes, en un pedazo de tierra rodeada por el agua; un pequeño país en medio del vacío? Recuerdo haberle hecho estas mismas preguntas a mi padre cuando tenía 10 años. Lo único que conseguí fue una mirada de sorpresa y una sonrisa nerviosa. Nunca más volví a tocar el tema, aunque no comprendía su actitud. Hoy con 17 años entiendo que mis palabras podrían haber sido escuchadas por otros, malinterpretadas; podrían haber sonado como un manifiesto de disconformidad. _"¿Hay algo mejor que esto del otro lado?"_. Podría haberse interpretado como cualquier cosa, aunque haya sido simplemente una inocente pregunta de una niña a su padre. Después de 7 años, sigo sin respuestas.

Sin darme cuenta, mis pies me llevan hacia el horizonte. El agua, que antes tocaba mis talones, ahora moja mis rodillas. Reacciono, dándome vuelta lentamente. Estoy en el medio de la nada. La arena que se encontraba detrás de mi solo momentos antes, ya no está, desapareció como por arte de magia. Lo único que veo es agua rodeándome por doquier. Me rió. Ahora soy yo esa pequeña isla en medio del mar eterno.

La melodía, que no era más que un susurró lejano, ahora se alza con más fuerza, simples notas cantadas con tan intensidad que mis piernas amenazan con dejarme caer. Ya no es ese canto que me llenaba de tranquilidad, que podía escucharlo el resto de mi vida. Lo que escucho ahora es más profundo, casi siniestro; hace que mis huesos tiemblen, que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas.

El cielo se tiñe de rosa, la luna empieza a asomarse. El mar se alborota, como si tratara de avisarme que algo está por pasar. El agua se oscurece, se vuelve turbia. Las olas, que hasta ese momento golpeteaban suavemente mis rodillas, comienzan a chocar contra mí a toda intensidad. Se que debo irme, correr lo más lejos que pueda de ese lugar, pero no puedo. Mis pies parecen pegados, unidos de forma invisible e incomprensible a la arena.

Las notas empiezan a tener sentido, me llaman, dicen mi nombre de una forma que solo puede significar una cosa: peligro.

Siento que mi pecho se contrae, y mis manos se llenan de una sustancia demasiado espesa para ser agua. _Sangre_. Mi cuerpo tiembla nervioso, pero de alguna manera que no sabría explicar sé que no es mía. Eso no hace que me calme. Mis ojos bajan hacia mi vestido. Lo que fue blanco, ahora es rojo. Quiero gritar, hacer que todo esto pare, pero no puedo, mi garganta está atorada en un nudo que apenas me deja respirar.

Algo me sacude, primero de manera suave, luego violentamente. La imagen que me rodea empieza a esfumarse lentamente, pedazo a pedazo. Mi cuerpo se siente lejano, como si no fuese mío. De un momento a otro me sumerjo en la oscuridad.

Abro los ojos. _Un sueño_. Respiro lentamente tratando de calmarme. Las palmas de mis manos duelen, seguramente me habré clavado las uñas mientras dormía. Me incorporo y le doy un vistazo a mi habitación, en un intento de encontrarle sentido a aquella pesadilla.

Mi madre se encuentra parada en el umbral de la puerta, sonriéndome. Después de convivir toda mi vida con esta mujer, sé leer su expresión. No es una sonrisa alegre, amigable, orgullosa, como la que nos da a mí y a mis hermanos en el día de nuestros cumpleaños. No. Esta sonrisa es triste, melancólica. Esa sonrisa recorre mi vida: cada vez que reí, que lloré; cada vez que tuve miedo y que fui valiente; cada vez que la necesité, y cada momento que pude sola. Mi madre sonríe como si alguien le fuera a quitar un pedazo de su ser. Y yo sé que esa definitivamente es una posibilidad. _Hoy es el día de la cosecha_.


	2. Bienvenidos a los 72º Juegos del Hambre

**Hola otra vez! Les dejo el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste. Como dije antes, cualquier crítica será bien recibida :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: "Bienvenidos a los 72avos Juegos del Hambre"**

En la cocina, mi padre me espera con el desayuno listo. Me siento en la pequeña mesa a esperar a mis hermanos, mientras él me sigue con su mirada. Mis ojos se clavan en los suyos, miel contra miel, estudiándose, tratando de descifrar el pensamiento del otro. En el preciso momento en el que estoy apunto de apartar mi mirada, él me regala una sonrisa. Su sonrisa es igual a la que mi madre me dio momentos antes, y, sin poder soportarlo, mis ojos se clavan en la mesa como si fuera lo más interesante en todo el universo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, mi madre aparece en la cocina junto a mis dos hermanos menores. Teo se sienta a mi lado sin decir nada, es su tercera cosecha, y por la expresión de su rostro sé que está pensando lo mismo que yo: este puede ser el año en el que la suerte no esté de nuestro lado. Debo haber estado observándolo fijamente, porque se gira hacia mí, curiosidad mezclada con temor en sus ojos. Le sonrió. No como mi madre o mi padre lo hicieron hacia mí. Mi sonrisa no es melancólica, no es de despedida. Mi sonrisa dice suerte.

Me doy vuelta en el instante en que unas pequeñas manitas agarran con suavidad mi cabello. Mi cara se encuentra con la de un pequeño niño sonriéndome como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sammy es el más pequeño de la familia, con solo 5 años es la viva imagen de mi madre. Cabellos dorados, facciones gentiles, y una sonrisa que lo ilumina todo. Completamente diferente a mis hermanos y a mí: nuestro cabello es de un color castaño, aclarado por la cantidad de horas que pasamos en el sol o en el mar; nuestras facciones son más angulares, y nuestra sonrisa es como la de cualquier otra persona. Lo único que tenemos en común son nuestros ojos, grandes orbes de color miel, y nuestras pecas, que se extienden desde el puente de la nariz hacia el final de nuestras mejillas. La sonrisa que se escapa de mis labios, mientras mi madre deja al pequeño en su silla a mi lado, es genuina. Por el rabillo de mi ojo izquierdo, veo que Teo también sonríe. Sammy es el único que puede hacernos sonreír, incluso en lo peores días.

Mamá nos sirve el té lentamente. Un pan con forma de pez me mira desde su canasta en el centro de la mesa, y mi mano se inclina por él sin siquiera pensarlo. Comenzamos a desayunar tranquilamente, sin decir nada. En un día como cualquier otro, estaríamos hablando de cualquier cosa, riendo, o peleando por cosas sin importancia. Pero hoy no es un día como cualquier otro, hoy es el día de la cosecha, por lo que la conversación no sale, el silencio reina en la habitación, y uno es dejado con sus pensamientos.

-¿Y Gunnar?- Teo pregunta curioso, mirando la silla vacía de el único integrante de la familia que no está presente en la mesa.

-Desayunó más temprano y salió antes de que se levantaran- la respuesta de mi padre termina con la única oportunidad de empezar una conversación.

Gunnar es mi hermano mayor. Este año es su primer año fuera de la cosecha, y para lo que a otros eso significaría alegría y alivio, para mi hermano es un tormento. Este año es el primer año en el que, si la suerte nos fallara, él no podría hacer algo para ayudarnos. El primer año en el que no podría ofrecerse como voluntario con tal de salvarnos. Bueno, salvarnos no, más como salvar a Teo. Siendo la única hija dentro de una manada de varones tiene muchas desventajas: nunca ganarles en una pelea, ser atormentada por todo el plantel femenino escolar que se encuentra perdidamente enamorado por ese chico que casualmente es tu hermano mayor, siempre quedarse con el último turno en el baño por la mañana porque "tardas demasiado", que tu plato sea amenazado constantemente por tenedores ajenos que aclaman más alimento ya que nunca es suficiente para ellos. Dentro de esa larga lista se encuentra el hecho de que ninguno pueda presentarse como voluntario para salvar tu pellejo. Aunque a estas alturas no es algo que me moleste, a Gunnar parece molestarle cada día más. Eso y el hecho de que, para cuando Sammy entre a la cosecha, ni él ni Teo podrán hacer algo para ayudarlo.

Termino de desayunar, me levanto, y me dirijo hacia la puerta. En el día de la cosecha, después del desayuno, me junto con mis amigos en nuestro pequeño rincón en la playa. Me pongo un saquito y salgo, no sin antes escuchar como mi madre me recuerda que debo llegar temprano para prepararme. Como si fuese a una fiesta, pienso. No, simplemente voy al lugar en donde toda mi vida puede cambiar con un solo papelito. 6, para ser más exactos. Nada en comparación a lo que niños en otros distritos tienen.

Mis pies se dirigen solos al lugar de encuentro, trazando ese camino recorrido tantas veces. El silencio se hace presente con más fuerza de la normal. En estos momentos todos deben estar desayunando con sus familias, disfrutando de lo que podría ser su última mañana con sus seres queridos.

Cuando llego me encuentro con dos figuras altas mirándome sonrientes. Al lado de ellos me siento enana, aunque, según mi madre, mi estatura sea la promedio.

-Tarde como siempre- me regaña el chico en frente mío, su cara contorsionada en una mueca de desaprobación.

- Dejala, ya sabés lo difícil que es despegarla de la almohada- la joven a su lado sale en mi defensa con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Gracias, que buenos amigos que tengo- les respondo, falso enfado en mi tono. Luego de unos instantes, los tres estallamos en carcajadas.

Brandon y Brianna son mis dos mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria. Si no los conociera, podría confundirlos con hermanos: los dos son altos, con piel tostada y cabellos rubios. La única deferencia notable son sus ojos, que, aunque ambos sean de color azul, los de Brandon me hacen recordar al agua, paciente pero desafiante, mientras que los de Brianna se acercan más al color del cielo, sereno y amable. La apariencia es lo único que puede prestar alguna confusión, por que si de carácter se trata, las diferencias son fácilmente perceptibles. Bri es, junto con mi madre, la persona más dulce y tranquila que haya conocido jamás, y su inocencia hace que parezca un poco aniñada. Por el contrario, Brandon es todo menos tranquilo, siempre anda buscando algo para hacer, siempre tiene algo que decir, y nunca se queda callado ante nada ni nadie.

Trepamos por un sendero de piedras hasta que la altura nos parece suficiente. Delante nuestro se alza el mar, en esos momentos tranquilo, chocando de manera imperceptible con las rocas que se encuentran muy por debajo nuestro. Pasamos un largo rato hablando de cosas sin sentido, desde la temporada de pesca hasta la preparación de dulces en la tienda de los padres de Bri, desde la escuela hasta la teoría de por qué el cielo es celeste de Brandon. Cualquier cosa menos la cosecha, ese es nuestro acuerdo.

-¿Cómo creen que se verá Aidee este año? –pregunto divertida, mientras mis ojos se posan en el horizonte. Es sabido que las personas del capitolio se visten de una manera un tanto diferente. Ridícula, si me preguntan a mí. Y nuestra escolta no es la excepción a la regla.

- Mientras no tenga puesto el traje de pescaditos de hace unos años, me conformo con cualquier cosa- la expresión de espanto en la cara de Brandon me saca una sonrisa.

-¡Brandon!

En ese momento, dos pares de ojos se posan en Brianna y los tres, de forma simultánea, estallamos en carcajadas. Seguimos riendo hasta que llega la hora de irnos, hasta que es tiempo de prepararnos para la tan ansiada cosecha. Nótese el sarcasmo.

Mientras bajamos, Brandon se detiene, sus ojos perdidos en el océano. Su expresión es preocupada, mientras que sus manos se cierran en puños junto a su cuerpo. Bri sigue de largo, sin percatarse de nada. Me detengo unos segundos a mirar a mi amigo. Entiendo por lo que está pasando, es la segunda cosecha de su hermana y, si ella fuese escogida, él no podría hacer nada. Tal como pasaba con Gunnar y conmigo, o ahora conmigo y con Teo. Sé que tengo que decirle algo, y, antes de que pueda pensar en qué, las palabras que él mismo me había dicho tres años atrás salen de mi boca:

-Va a estar bien.


End file.
